Master Zun
"We will have our revenge!" - ''Master Zun '''Master Zun' is an ancient Agarthan and the Supreme Leader of the Men from within Earth. Don Gerron portrays Master Zun the Diabolical Tales ''Series. Biography Master Zun is an ancient ruler, estimated by some to be over 900 years old. The majority of his rule had been uneventful and he, like the others before him, was primarily concerned with keeping his civilization a secret from humanity on the surface. But he was also ignorant and ill-informed of humanity's development from the time that he took on the role of Master, and relied on scouts who lurked near one of the many cave entrances to the Underworld to provide him with their knowledge of the surface-dwellers. On November 1, 1952, the U.S. secretly test-detonated an H-bomb at Enewentak Island in the Pacific Ocean, which caused a great flooding of many underground caverns and killed hundreds of thousands of Agarthans. For this, Master Zun swore revenge on the surface-dwellers. Plan 0 Zong had long been his surface scout, and so Master Zun charged him with planning a retaliatory strike against the surface-dwellers that also kept their existence hidden. Zong eventually came up with Plan 0, which was to steal uranium and plutonium from the U.S. Government's Atomic Energy Commission and build a makeshift H-bomb. This would be detonated in Washington D.C., leading the U.S. to suspect that it was a Soviet strike, and thus start World War III. Master Zun approved this plan with the belief that it would rid them of the surface-dwellers' technological meddling for another thousand years. However, Zong was killed by FBI Agent Cooper and his briefcase H-bomb was destroyed by NSA Operative-132, thus stopping Plan 0. The Sapphire of Agartha Incident After Zong's failure, Master Zun had charged both Zorak and Zerrath with devising new plans against the surface-dwellers. While he was debating on which plan to choose, FBI Agent Nicholson stole the Sapphire of Agartha and escaped to the surface with it. After Zellor failed to return, Master Zun sent a small team led by Zerg to the surface to recover the Sapphire and kill those in possession of it, which he assumed would be Project AGARTHA Head Operative-132. He also sent two of his top assassins, Zella and Zera, to the surface to assist Zerg. While they managed to kill Operative-132, they failed to recover the Sapphire of Agartha and Agent Cooper killed the entire party except for Zella. As a result of Zerg's failure, Master Zun chose Zorak's Plan 1 effort against the surface-dwellers and selected Zerrath to lead a renewed effort to recover the Sapphire of Agartha. Betrayal of Zerrath Zerrath revealed to Zella that he secretly alerted the surface-dwellers about Zorak's Plan 1 efforts, setting him up. He plotted to re-capture the Sapphire of Agartha, and with it, assume control as Master of Agartha. Master Zun was informed of Zerrath's treachery and betrayals from Zorak, who had encountered a team of G-men including Agent White while he was planting the seeds to Plan 1 at a tobacco plantation in Virginia. After the destruction of the Sapphire of Agartha, Master Zun confronted Zerrath via a hologram transmission. Blaming the Sapphire of Agartha's destruction in part on Zerrath's betrayals, he ordered Zella to kill Zerrath. Just as she was about to fire, Zerrath swiftly backhanded the incinerator out of her hand and into the air. He caught it behind his back and then pointed it at the hologram of Master Zun, with a list of charges such as "you are unfit to rule us!" Zerrath then activiated the electro-incinerator, which happened to be pointed at himself, thereby killing himself. However, his vaporization seemed to be slightly different than others before it, which seemed to go un-noticed by Zella and Master Zun. Master Zun then ordered Zella to remain on the surface and await for the return of Zorak, as Plan 1 was now in motion. Personality and Traits Master Zun has, thus far, only been seen as a hologram transmission coming from deep inside Agartha. Master Zun is bent on revenge against the surface-dwellers, but also wants to continue to keep their existence a secret from the surface-dwellers. As a result, they have an ongoing effort dedicated to killing those surface-dwellers which are involved with efforts to reveal them. Master Zun speaks in a deep, growling voice. Appearances * ''Diabolical Tales: Part I - Genesis of the Men From Within The Earth * Diabolical Tales: Part II - Vengeance of the Men From Within The Earth * Diabolical Tales: Part III - Betrayal of the Men From Within The Earth * Diabolical Tales: The Enigma Files Behind The Scenes Master Zun is played by Don Gerron. He has played the role four times, and he dislikes it more each time. He also plays FBI Agent Nicholson in Diabolical Tales: Part II ''and Zorak in ''Diabolical Tales: Part III. Don Gerron is also producer and visual effects artist/animator on the Diabolical Tales ''series. Mr. Gerron originally appeared as Master Zun in ''The Man From Within The Earth Trilogy, where he also played Zorak and FBI Agent Nicholson. Don Gerron is the only actor to continue to play all three of his roles from the original Man From Within The Earth ''Trilogy into the ''Diabolical Tales ''Series, and has appeared in all six movies. The wig is a standard Halloween witch wig, with long black plastic hair and two strips of white. It was used for Master Zun's original appearance in [[The Man From Within The Earth Trilogy|1996's ''Return of the Man From Within The Earth]], but when production commenced on the first three Diabolical Tales movies his appearance was not updated as it was initially planned to continue into the original three movies. As a result, Master Zun continues to sport the long cheap wig. Category:Characters